


let me taste that flesh

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: he never has good plansormaybe making it up on the fly isn't so bad
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith, AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith/Randy Bullet, bobby smith/randy bullet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	let me taste that flesh

Okay.

Randy can admit this wasn’t his smartest idea, blood in his ears and heart in his throat as he covered Bobby’s body with his own, arms bracketing the blond’s head as they hide down an alleyway near a fire escape, hoping the metal stairs helped shelter them a little. The sirens weren’t that close, not like they were before he spun out in the cheap four door he lockpicked, but still, no way he was in the clear. He could hear the cops (and AJ’s voice the loudest, of course it is, what a prick) frantically ask over the radio for visual, where did the chief go, can’t anyone fucking see that ugly grey car Randy was in? and all he can do is laugh, reaching down to turn Bobby’s radio off before taking a tentative step back, his other arm dropping to Bobby’s vest, fingers curling in the front pockets. He glanced towards the entrance to the alley way, watching the rain come down and settle into the little puddles and grooves of the street.

“... They really don’t like it when you’re gone, huh?”

“I’m not sure this is the time for small talk,” Bobby’s looking at him from over his sunglasses, skewed on his face from Randy roughing him up. He reaches up to fix them before Bobby decides to just push them into his hair, squinting at Randy with his good eye, “what’s the plan, Randall?”

Plan. Right. Randy had some idea of what he wanted with Bobby, but running kind of scrambled his brain. He dropped his hand a little more, fingers curling in the loops to Bobby’s pants, pulling the blond in by his waist and looking down at him. “I dunno, figured we’d just have a nice chat, Bobby.”

“A nice chat.”

“Maybe we’ll play a game, too. Your company is oh so desirable, chief,” Randy purred the words out, reaching up with his free hand to tickle under Bobby’s chin, making the blond grunt and smack his hand away, “and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let AJ come, too.”

Bobby frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

Randy ignores Bobby’s question, sliding a leg between his thighs, eyes lid. Feels wet between Bobby’s thighs, like maybe he’s into this, but Randy decides to give him the benefit of the doubt; it is raining, after all. He gets a little handsy, groping at Bobby’s thighs before he reaches up to unclasp the blond’s vest, watching it drop to the ground. It pulls slightly at Bobby’s shirt before the radio clasp snaps off and clatters down. Hands go for Bobby’s earpiece next and Randy flicks it, Bobby flinching from the motion. Slowly, Randy pats the rest of him down, trying to find anything hidden beneath the wet shirt, fingers idly rucking up the back of his shirt and scratching at the skin beneath it. Yeah, it was like Bobby to not wear an undershirt; kind of slutty, in a weird way. He gropes Bobby’s ass next, relishing in the small shiver that ran through the blond before Randy pulled away, taking a step back and looking Bobby over before giving a satisfied nod.

“Nothing else, right?”

“No,” Bobby holds his arms up, giving a turn for Randy, “cleaned me out.”

“Good,” Randy murmurs, giving the vest a little kick before grabbing Bobby’s arm, leading him to the alleyway entrance. He peeked, slowly, up and down the streets before pulling Bobby along with him to a parked motorcycle, letting go of Bobby to climb onto it and begin to lockpick the ignition. Without asking, Bobby slid in behind him, arms wrapping around Randy’s waist, and he gave a small purr at the compliance from Bobby. If he was going to be good like this all night, then Randy wouldn’t have to worry about a damn thing with whatever half-idiotic scheme he came up with eventually. He leaned back slightly as the engine kicked to life, kicking the stand up and steadying the bike before Randy took off, knowing it was stupid of him to snatch up a bike, but he wanted something fast. No fucking way was he gonna putz around in some beat up junker he found in a parking lot; time was of the essence if he wanted to get anything done.

He took a corner sharply, making Bobby grab tighter onto him, and Randy purred out. Bobby could really be cute when he wanted to be, huh? He took another sharp corner before Randy eased on the gas, coming to a stop outside a parking garage. He puttered inside, easing the bike slowly down the ramp before Randy pulled it off to the side, kicking the stand down and fiddling with the ignition and his lockpick, turning the hum of the engine off. He patted Bobby’s arms around his waist, letting the blond off first before Randy followed after, hand fisting in the back of Bobby’s shirt. Not that he’d figure his lovely little chief would run, but Randy couldn’t take the chance.

“Why here?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Randy tries to play off his half-assed scheme as a totally thought out plan, pulling Bobby off to a more secluded area of the parking garage. The fluorescent lights were more dim out here, but it would be fine for what he wanted as Randy quietly maneuvered Bobby down to his knees, humming soft as he squats down to pat Bobby down again briefly before he finds what he wants; Bobby’s phone, tucked away in his pants. He fumbled with it for a moment, squinting down at the locked screen, a picture of Zelda smiling up at him. Randy turned the phone towards Bobby before turning it back towards him, letting the recognition unlock it. He finds Bobby’s texts with ease, AJ right at the top. Easy peasy.

Randy is quiet as he gets back to his feet, hand dropping to Bobby’s hair and curling his fingers in it, pulling Bobby’s head back to expose his neck as Randy snaps a picture, sending it to AJ happily. He pockets the phone and steps into Bobby’s space, a boot coming up to rest on his thigh as Randy leaned down, dragging his lips against Bobby’s beard, trailing them down his jaw to the soft skin revealing the steady rhythm of Bobby’s pulse. Randy growled soft as he sunk his teeth into the skin before lapping over the marks with his tongue, feeling the way Bobby shivered under him. That was good. Randy pulled back just a bit, loosening his grip in Bobby’s hair when he felt the phone buzz in his pocket, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s not good at his job, huh? Texting instead of trying to find you,” Randy fished the phone out, grunting as the locked screen stared back at him, “what’s your stupid password?”

“Four-oh-seven-three-two,” Bobby monotones and Randy quickly punches in the numbers, grinning at the text AJ sent.

_Where is he?_

“Nowhere you’ll find, love,” Randy speaks his text out loud, happily pocketing Bobby’s phone again and leaning on his knee, putting more pressure onto the thigh beneath him, making the blond grunt, “we’re gonna have some fun, Bobby.”

“I’m not having any fun.”

“Yet!” Randy laughs as he finally drops his foot back to the pavement beneath them, fishing himself out of his joggers and scooting forward, just a bit, to let the tip of his cock press against Bobby’s mouth, “you’ll have fun, Bobby. I promise.”

Bobby’s brow quirks, like he’s thinking about if he’s going to suck Randy’s dick or not, but he seems to give in pretty submissively, leaning forward as far as the hand in his hair allows to spread wet, soft kisses over Randy’s shaft to his tip. His eye lid as he parted his lips, letting Randy slowly press into his mouth before closing them around his tip and part of him, sucking at him obediently. Randy shivered, hand slacking more in Bobby’s hair as he let his fingers instead run through it, cupping the base of his skull as he gave a small forward rock into the wet heat of Bobby’s mouth.

He almost missed the call, phone vibrating fast against his thigh. Randy grunted a little, pulling the phone out and answering without seeing who it was, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder, trying to focus on the wet sounds of Bobby’s mouth, the way a hand curled around his base and teased fingers along him.

“H-Hello?”

“Randy, where is he?” Right. AJ. Randy almost forgot this wasn’t a freebie to fuck the chief’s pussy. His half-assed plan was coming to maybe full-assed execution, “Randy, where the _fuck_ is Bobby?”

“Oh, he’s fine, Hunter,” Randy purrs softly, watching as color floods Bobby’s cheeks once he realizes who Randy’s talking too, “he’s just doing his due diligence, ffu _hck_ , Bobby, that’s it…”

“... What?” AJ’s voice waivers over the phone and Randy can practically hear his breath catching, “w-what do you mean?”

Randy hums instead of answering, lowering the phone to Bobby’s ear, pressing it against him to let the wet sound of Bobby sucking him answer instead. He sighed out softly, giving a small rock into Bobby’s mouth, watching as his lips part further to accommodate it, watching the way he slowly disappeared into Bobby’s mouth, lips soft around his cock. Eventually Randy pulled the phone back to his ear, hearing the tail end of AJ’s sentence.

“-don’t worry, Bobby-”

“No longer here, sweetheart. Just your favorite,” Randy hums, tightening his grip in Bobby’s hair just slightly so he could fuck into his mouth, careful to not gag him. He’d work up to that, anyways, “his mouth is really divine… Jee _sus_ , AJ, it’s so hot and wet and fuck, you get this _all_ the time… you need to learn to share more often.”

“Randy, if you hurt him, I swear, I’ll-”

“You’ll do what?” Randy laughed, letting his hand drop to Bobby’s cheek, cupping it as he watched Bobby bob his head. The blond paused for a moment before he turned his face slightly, bobbing his head, and Randy moaned out, feeling the way Bobby’s cheek pressed out into his palm, the just barely ghosting touch. He gave a soft little possessive growl, thrusting his hips into Bobby’s mouth and feeling the blond gag, the sensation making Randy shiver. The phone on the other end has gone silent except for the soft, uneven breathing from AJ, and he just laughs, a little feral sort of feeling coming to surface over the control he had over both of them.

“... Sounds good, don’t it, AJ?”

The phone clicks off. Randy just laughs and pockets the phone, giving half hearted rolls into Bobby’s willing mouth now, the chief’s hands wrapped around his thighs, the leather digging into the muscle. Shit… he closed his eyes, cheek pressing into a scrunched up shoulder as he rocked his hips to a steady rhythm, feeling the way he hit the back of Bobby’s throat every time, the small shudders that ran through the body beneath him. Damn. This was fucking _good_. Randy hummed softly, fingers dancing over Bobby’s cheek and beard, thumb nudging against Bobby’s bottom lip before trailing to the corner of his mouth, pressing it inside and pulling, focusing on the way the drool started to slide out of his mouth, dripping down into his beard and onto his chin. Shit.

“... S-Show me your pussy, Bobby.”

The blond arches an eyebrow as if he’s confused at the request, popping off Randy with a wet sound, mouth shiny and bruised, drool collected on his bottom lip. “... W-What?”

Randy purrs at the roughness to the blond’s voice. “You heard me. On your back, Bobby.”

Bobby frowns for a moment before he moves, laying back, arms going above his head, thighs spread for Randy. Fuu _hck_. What a good look. Randy was quiet as he pulled Bobby’s phone back out of his pocket, punching in the passcode before he called AJ back, dropping his knees as he cradled the phone back between his shoulder and ear as his hands make work of Bobby’s belt and then his pants, pulling them down maybe a bit too eagerly. As hands stroke over the front of Bobby, the fabric of his briefs clinging to Bobby’s folds, the phone finally picks up, and Randy laughs soft.

“AJ! You didn’t say bye last time, or I love you! That’s rude.”

“Where _is_ he, Randy?”

“Don’t worry about it. Look at your phone,” Randy hums happily, pulling the phone from his ear to flip the conversation to video, laying it down besides Bobby’s head. AJ’s face fills the camera but all he can see is Randy, who winks down at him and pushes the front of Bobby’s briefs to the side, hips lowering as he slides between Bobby, licking his lips, “he’s been really good for me, AJ. You should say hi.”

“B-Bobby?” AJ’s voice is a little strained, street lights illuminating him briefly before he pulls off into an empty shopping lot, “Bobby, are you okay?”

Bobby hesitates to answer, mouth open before Randy shakes his head. He curls a hand around his base before slowly, Randy pushes into Bobby, exhaling out at the soft heat enveloping him. Bobby whimpers out, eye sliding shut as he was filled and Randy leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as he bottomed out, grinding his hips against Bobby’s.

“... That’s it, Bobby,” Randy purred out, giving a glance towards the phone, “hear that, AJ? Likes being stuffed with cock, huh?”

AJ doesn’t respond but Randy’s satisfied anyways, leaning against one hand near Bobby’s head as the other hand supports his waist a little and Randy starts to fuck into the blond beneath him, listening to the sound of Bobby’s panting pick up, the soft noises he makes when Randy’s tip drags over his g-spot. Fuck… Randy bit on his bottom lip, trying to resist any sounds himself, wanting Bobby to be the forefront of this, but it was getting hard with how pliant and hot Bobby was beneath him. He picked up his pace, fingers digging into Bobby’s hip as he ground into the blond each time Randy bottomed out in him.

The parking garage echoed their sounds back to them, Bobby’s whimpering, Randy’s panting, the wet sound of Randy fucking into the body beneath him, and… under it, something else. Randy glances towards the phone, eyes lid as he focuses on AJ, chin tucked to his chest and eyes closed, the fabric of his shirt caught between his teeth. Randy doesn’t have to guess what he’s doing; it makes him purr loudly, giving a hard thrust into Bobby, hand crawling from Bobby’s hip to between his legs. Fingers dip between his folds, touching just so at where he meets Bobby, before they drag back up to the blond’s clit, fingers over the hard nub. Under him, Bobby trembles, back arching a little as a leg jerks slightly, thighs trembling.

“... Likes his clit being touched, doesn’t he, AJ? Jeesus, I’m… going to fuck him up,” Randy stumbled out, pulling out of Bobby briefly before rolling him over, pushing the blond onto his stomach. Bobby’s hips hang in the air for him and Randy pauses, takes a moment to enjoy the view, spreading Bobby from behind. He’s quiet for a moment before he slaps Bobby’s ass, admiring the jiggle to it, humming softly before he leaned down, breath hot against Bobby’s folds before Randy dipped his tongue into Bobby’s entrance, rolling it into him. Bobby shook, slumping forward a little as Randy’s tongue moved to his clit next, fingers circling Bobby’s entrance before he slid the two in, thrusting them as Randy sucked at Bobby’s clit, tongue pressing flat to the nub.

He’s not really surprised when Bobby cums, a tense before a full body shudder, Bobby becoming mush as he slid further onto the floor, fighting to catch his breath. Randy pulled back a little to lick around Bobby’s entrance, enjoying the taste of him before he slid his fingers out and straightened himself, hands wrapping back around Bobby’s hips, dipped now from his exhaustion.

“... We’re not done, Bobby,” Randy hummed out, lining himself back up with the blond and pushing back into him, bottoming out with the thrust and growling soft. His arms moved to wrap around Bobby’s waist, holding onto him as Randy humped into the blond, forehead dropping to Bobby’s shoulder as he used him. He didn’t notice as Bobby grabbed the phone, pulling it closer to him, angling it in a way that AJ could see him and Randy. He didn’t notice at all, still pounding into the soft body beneath him, Bobby’s breath catching and giving a hiccup as he tried to hide his face, body shaking as Randy’s thrusts sped up until they lost their rhythm, snapping to Bobby with need before Randy shuddered, hips flush to Bobby’s as he filled the blond beneath him, giving a few half-hearted rolls of his hips as his orgasm slowly wore off. Randy pulls out with a wet sound, sitting back on his bottom as he spreads Bobby with one hand, watching his cum start to drip out of the chief.

“... Nice view,” Randy remarks softly, swiping a thumb over Bobby’s folds before he reaches around his middle again, pulling the blond up and close between his legs, crossing them at the ankle as he noses into Bobby’s temple, kissing at his cheek and tasting salt, giving a small noise. Was Bobby crying? He reached up with one hand, swiping at his other cheek, glancing at the bit of wetness left on his fingertips. Huh, “... you good, Bobby?”

“Yeah,” Bobby breathes out, voice still shaky and rough as he sinks back into the warmth and solid of Randy, eyes closing, “just… overwhelmed.”

“... Yeah,” Randy agrees softly, enjoying this closeness for a moment, something he doesn’t often let himself have before he remembers, oh shit, AJ. He reaches forward with a slight sheepish look, grabbing Bobby’s phone to find AJ’s flushed out, tired face in view, licking cum off his glove, “have a good time, Hunter?”

AJ turns red, giving the phone a glare as if he wasn’t just hardcore jerking off over his boyfriend’s kidnapping. “Fuck off.”

“And leave your poor Bobby here? Gladly,” Randy laughs, hanging up on AJ now, pressing his cheek into Bobby’s hair as he texts the brunet their location. With reluctance he gets up, letting Bobby go from his mildly possessive cuddle session, getting to his feet and tucking himself away, tossing the phone onto Bobby’s lap. The blond seems a little puzzled as he watches Randy walk back to the bike, brows pushed together.

“... You’re going to leave me?”

“What?” Randy asks, glancing over his shoulder with a snort, “what, did you think I’d follow you home again, Bobby?”

He can tell by the look on Bobby’s face that yes, that was exactly what Bobby wanted. Randy laughs, starting to lock pick the engine again. “Not your dog, Bobby,” Randy calls over the hum of the engine, pushing the bike back slowly so he can go back up the ramp and out of the parking garage, “but I’m sure AJ will be happy to eat my cum out of you, alright? Don’t look so sad!”

And yeah, he kind of _does_ want to follow them home again, but that’s not what tonight was about. All Randy wanted to do was remind AJ that Bobby was his, any time, any place, any way he wanted, and nothing would change that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know i'm very annoying. for some boolis. semi-sequel to tease him just enough to hate me
> 
> normansbones @ twitter


End file.
